heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Zenaida
__NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ 'insert quote here" -insert source here Zenaida is .oOEclipseOo.'s OC. Do not use her without permission. Doing so could result in a ban from the wiki. Zenaida is a young AviWing who has not even reached the age of the Dragonets of Destiny. She is so small, so sweet, yet she has seen the horrors of the world all too soon. Too many monstrosities have happened to her for her to have the innocent outlook on life a young dragonet her age should have. A terrible accident has left her wings paralyzed, and fate has taken so much away from her. Yet somehow, she keeps herself going, even when her ability to fly has been stolen from her, even when she has lost most of her family, even when she lives in a state of poverty. On the streets of the AviWing city she lives in, she sings and plays some songs on her guitar, in an attempt to make some money for herself. Even when she cannot fly, Zenaida keeps looking up. 'insert quote here" -insert source here ƸӜƷ ƸӜƷ D E S C R I P T I ON ƸӜƷ ƸӜƷ __________________________________________________ Zenaida has a small, delicate frame. She is skinny almost to the point of being scrawny, and she looks so fragile that it seems like she might fall apart at any moment. She is underfed, but the downy, light rosy gray feathers that cover her body held hide the fact that she is in desperate need of nourishment. Some say her dim feathers and scrawny body make her almost look like a ghost, and in a way, she is a ghost of who she once was. The first thing a dragon would notice about Zenaida, even before how small and skinny she is, is that her wings are always limp and draped at her sides. They drag across the ground and in the dirt, but Zenaida can't do anything about it. She can no longer move them. Dust often builds up on the soft feathers of Zenaida's wings because of the fact they're constantly being dragged across the ground, so this can make it hard to see what the color they are. A dusty brown-gray is their actual color, slightly darker than the feathers covering most of her body. Some of the feathers near the tips of her wings are black, unlike the other ones, creating a slightly speckled effect. The dull, dismal colors of her feathers usually matches her mood. Lonely, and shattered, her heart has lost lots of the brightness and cheer it was once known for. Her life lacks the vibrancy it once did, but she is still clinging on to some hope. Hope is all she has left, and that hope can be seen flickering in her deep, wide black eyes. On the sides of her face, right underneath her eyes, Zenaida has a small black streak on each cheek. These markings make draw attention towards her eyes, which seem to have subdued sorrow in their dark depths. If a dragon looked at her face, the main thing that would catch their attention is her eyes because of all the emotion churning in them. No one would really pay attention to her small, silver beak, and she doesn't have an eye-catching crest to get their attention either. Despite all of these things, there's a certain, strange kind of beauty to Zenaida. Maybe it's the strength that she shows when she walks, or the way she'll always reach out an ivory-clawed talon to help someone else in need. She doesn't need colorful feathers and an extravagant crest to be beautiful, for her beauty is in her generosity and love. 'insert quote here" -insert source here ƸӜƷ ƸӜƷ P E R S O N A L I T Y ƸӜƷ ƸӜƷ _______________________________________________________________________ wip 'insert quote here" -insert source here ƸӜƷ ƸӜƷ H I S T O R Y ƸӜƷ ƸӜƷ _______________________________________________________________________ wip 'insert quote here" -insert source here ƸӜƷ ƸӜƷ A B I L I T I E S ƸӜƷ ƸӜƷ _______________________________________________________________________ wip Category:Characters Category:Clipsey's Stuff